


That is NOT classical music!

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Edward is not a morning person, First Times, Hodgson really needs to quit with the hand record, M/M, on the door sex, poor irving, terror bingo, three lieutenants can't get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Going on the line from Dan Simmons' book stating that Edward liked classical music.There was two problems here on Terror.First lieutenant Edward Little was NOT a morning person.and he really, really, REALLY hates Hodgsons's damn records!For Terror bingo!!!Bingo word:Exhautsion
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	That is NOT classical music!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onstraysod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onstraysod/gifts), [whalersandsailors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalersandsailors/gifts), [vegetas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetas/gifts).



> For Terror bingo!!!
> 
> Bingo word: **Exhautsion**

“George, I swear to fucking Christ, if you don’t turn that sodding shit off I am going to knock your teeth in!!”

Thomas was awakened to the deep bellow of Lieutenant Little’s voice and the stomping of his boots as he made his way down the hall past his bed cabin towards the gallery.

Groaning in frustration at being woken up so early he blindly grabbed at the top of his night table for his pocket watch.

His fingers only hit the smooth surface of the table top and he let out a sigh, sliding his palm against it in search for the small clock.

Finally his hand hit the chain and even then it took a few good swipes to actually get hold of it.

Then, of course, when he finally did he almost dropped it.

“Oh!” he started quickly catching the small time teller in his palm as he propped himself up on an elbow.

“Edward I just came in from outside, it’s only until I warm up.”

“But I am trying to sleep dammit man!”

“What’s going on?” came the sleepy voice of lieutenant Irving.

Heaving himself out of bed with a grunt and the creaking of bones, Jopson pulled on his trousers, and boots, not bothering with his shirts as it sounded like the situation was getting rather heated.

Immediately he hurried to the door and yanked it open a little harder than he meant to, it rattled on its track and actually bounced half-way shut after he’d passed through it.

“Turn it off!!”

“No, I won’t! I want to calm and warm up!”

“I said- “

“Edward! Stop!”

The sound of Irving yelping as soon as he’d cried out to the oldest lieutenant and the sound of George and Edward in a scuffle had him hurrying his pace to a run and he skidded to a halt when he moved into the gallery, finding lieutenant Irving cradling a bleeding nose, Lieutenant Little desperately trying to beat the hand organ with a candlestick.

Lieutenant Hodgson stood and the music stopped, as his hand stopped cranking to instead try to grab the silver antiquity from Little’s hand, only to shriek when Little began to twist his wrist, damn near determined to break his hand.

“Oh! Lieutenant Little, sir, please calm yourself… the captain will be quite cross!” he gushed hurrying forward to grab gently at the older man’s elbow.

Edward paused, seemingly snapped out of his anger when he turned his attention to him his mouth opening silently in a state of surprise as he eyed him up and down.

The intense study had Thomas blushing lightly as he realized he was staring at him.

* * *

Jopson stopped outside the lieutenant’s bed cabin door, he had offered to make the man a cup of coffee before he went back to sleep, if he should come away from his assault on Lieutenant Hodgson. Lieutenant Irving had gone to tend to his nose in sick bay.

As for Captain Crozier, had had chuckled, yes chuckled, and had just waved a hand in dismissal when he’d heard of the fight, having heard the commotion from the great cabin himself.

_**‘There is nothing to be done about it, lad. The man has a morning temper is all. Some men have it worse than others. Besides, I have mentioned to Hodgson once before about playing the hand record this early in the morning. Perhaps now he’ll abide.’** _

Sliding open the bed cabin door he found the lieutenant standing anxiously in the room looking idly at a picture.

He barely had time to set the small cup down before he was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed against the closed bed cabin door.

“Oh!”

Lips were suddenly on his, stifling any protests and when a muscled thigh slid between his own parting his legs he couldn’t help but moan.

In all honesty he’d sensed something growing between the two of them for quite a while, the small gazes that would last a few seconds too long before one of them would look away, thinking the other wasn’t noticing.The lieutenant’s light touches to his shoulder or hand that were supposed to be a comforting gesture but sent a fire in his belly and electric sparks shooting up his spine.

Those lips pulled away and Edward breathed so very softly against his lips, “To hell with your magnificent coffee Mister Jopson, I’d have you. If you would accept my invitation of course.”

He was surprised by the demanding yet inquisitive statement, a bold request but clearly wanting him to choose. It was comforting in a way that the man wasn’t one of those superior officers who have been known in the past to abuse their authority into blackmailing sailors into unsavory, or forbidden acts.

A half hard clothed erection rutting against one of his thighs had his decision made all.

“Oh! Yes… yes please, sir…”

“Edward.” the lieutenant gruffed, his voice sounding tired.

“What?”

“Call me Edward, when we’re alone Thomas.”

Jopson couldn’t help but grin against the man’s lips, “Of course, Edward.”

The older man nibbled gently at his ear while he let brought his right hand down to slip down the front of his trousers, worming it’s way beneath his drawers to seek out his prick.

The feel of the man’s large warm hand wrapping around his, shamefully, already half-standing cock had him blushing as faintly with a shaky intake of breath.

“Mm… mister Jopson, what have we got in here? You’re already hard for me…?”

At the words he felt like his cheeks would spontaneously combust, surely red as a tomato.

He was in no position to deny the claim either.

Especially not when that hand began to give him some long languid strokes, easily stirring him to further life.

“Ooohh… y-yes… oh…”

“If I didn’t know any better, Thomas. You have wanted this for a while…” he asked giving the head of his prick a small squeeze.

He brought his hands up, pushing the man’s hastily thrown on great coat off his shoulders before beginning to unbutton his black undershirt.

“If I may be frank, sir, I have. You are a very attractive, and enticingly interesting man.”

Lieutenant Little let out a chuckle that didn’t seem to reach his eyes, “You flatter me Thomas.”

“I speak the truth, Edward.” he voiced as he pulled the last button from it’s eyelet.

Thomas shifted the articles off, whining softly when Edward had to remove his hand from his ministrations momentarily so he could free his hand of the sleeves, but it was on him not even seconds later.

Edward lifted his other hand to pinch at his left nipple, rousing it to hardness almost instantly and the younger man moaned loudly, eyes going wide before he clamped a hand over his wanton mouth to silence himself from being heard.

Lieutenant Little chuckled, an eyebrow raised in amusement, “Does that feel good?” he inquired, watching him squirm with delight against the bed cabin door.

He nodded his head in earnest, eyes blown wide by how explosively sensitive the small bud on his chest had become.

When the lieutenant leaned his head down to let his tongue grace the perky thing he damn near squealed with pleasure, his hips moving against Edward’s hand in desperate want.

Edward pulled back, licking his lips hungrily as he moved his hand from his chest and abandoned his prick, both finding the waistband of his trousers and easing them down but leaving his underthings in tact.

He glanced down at the lieutenant’s groin, noticing the bulging tent that had formed as he moved it against his now bare thigh.

_’Goodness…’_

Following Jopson’s gaze Edward chuckled, softly, “Not yet, sailor.”

The older man gave each of his nipples one last suck before starting to slink down onto his knees, tongue running down the length of his body, licking trails down, from his pectorals and down his belly, a brief circle around his belly button before moving further down… down… until finally finding the waistband of his underdrawers.

Briefly Edward sucked on two fingers, getting them nice and wet before going back to his other task.

He couldn’t help but watch in both awe and excitement as two large hands grabbed hold of his hips, holding him still while a set of teeth grabbed hold of the hem, all he saw was a head of dark brown almost black swooping waves as he dragged the waistband down to situate them behind his swollen bollocks.

_‘Oh Christ that was so arousing…’_

Indeed it was, his cock gave a small twitch of approval just before Edward took the head into his mouth.

Another loud cry was muffled by his hand, and Edward took the time to pull his underdrawers down a little further to reach a hand down and forward, wet fingers prodding at his entrance.

Edward moved up his cock, taking him into his throat while he fished his own erection from his trousers and drawers, setting them behind his testicles with his free hand before he began to stroke himself, making sure he’d be good and hard for him when he would fuck him into oblivion.

Thomas stared in surprise, the man's prick was rather impressive... much larger than his.

Good Christ was that at least eight inches?

Unable to keep his hand in place anymore, too overwhelmed by the sensations, Thomas buried his hands into the lieutenant’s dark waves, fingers clenching and relaxing several times as the man continued to work him with his mouth, it was taking everything he had in him not to thrust into that hot wet cavern.

While he was distracted with his thoughts, Edward had taken the liberty of gently easing in a first finger half-way and he flinched slightly in surprise before easily relaxing for him.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were his small mewls and gasps and Edward as he sucked his prick vigorously.

“O-Oh… fuck… Edward…” he whined softly, hips canting up the slightest bit into the man’s mouth no matter how he resisted doing so.

Edward hummed in content, the action sending reverberations up his cock and further stirred the warmth boiling in his belly.

A second finger entered him and he gasped, shifting his legs further apart to accommodate the slight stretch. He was going to come at this point if they weren’t careful.

“P-Please… E-Edward… I need you inside me…” he pleaded desperately, tugging gently on his shoulders.

The older man pulled off his cock with a wet sounding pop, “As you wish, mister Jopson.”

Edward rose to his full height, he was barely an inch or so taller than him Thomas noticed.

He parted his legs further and lifted his hips up, shifting him slightly so that he could push him up the door so he could position himself. “Ready?”

“O-Oh God! A-Against the door?!” he exclaimed in a hushed tone, pale hazel eyes wide in astonishment.

Lieutenant Little nuzzled into his neck, kissing his fleeting pulse gently, “Can’t wait.” he purred.

Thomas blushed madly, even as he nodded his head to give the man the go ahead.

With considerate care Edward began to press inside him moaning softly at the warmness of the other man’s body.

* * *

“So Edward damn near knocked Christ’s ass- kissing Irving’s lights out for trying to stop him from a knockin’ out Hodgson’s?”

Francis continued to walk with his old friend the ice master had wanted his input on something out on the ice.

As they began to pass lieutenant Little’s bed cabin door they both froze, hearing a banging from behind its wooden surface.

Banging… And small pants and moans…

“E-Edward.... Yes…” a voice that Crozier easily recognized, would anywhere, breathed from yonder in the small room.

Both men had heard it and while Mr Blanky simply smirked and shook his head with a muttered curse, Crozier looked absolutely scandalized, jaw dropped and blue eyes wide in shock.

“J-Jopson… What in the devil is he doing?” he said aloud staring at his old friend in disbelief.

“Oh! Edward… I… I think I head the captain…”

“Hnn… ah… hah…. don’t care…”

  
Mr Blanky tugged the Captain along out of the hallway, back to the great cabin to retrieve the man’s pipe (God knows he’ll need it now) chuckling as he replied cheekily, “Well, if yar asked my personal damn expertise Francis, sounds like he’s gettin’ a right proper fucking’ from yer first lieutenant.”

The captain flushed a deep red, “Thomas!”

His old friend just show him a very wild grin, “Aye, lad will sleep good tonight I’d assume. Get all that pent up fire outta his system.”

“Thomas!” the older man admonished again.

Mr Blanky just laughed heartily, patting his friend on the back as he giggled.


End file.
